Many vehicles now utilize hybrid-electric powertrains in order to increase the efficiency of the vehicle. A hybrid-electric powertrain typically involves an internal combustion engine that operates a generator that produces electrical power that may be used to drive electric motors used to move the vehicle. The electric motors may be used to provide power to wheels of the vehicle to move the vehicle, or the electric motors may be used to supplement power provided to the wheels by the internal combustion engine and a transmission. In certain operational situations, the electric motors may supply all of the power to the wheels, such as under low speed operations. In addition to providing power to move the vehicle, the hybrid-electric powertrain may be used to power a PTO of the vehicle, sometimes also referred to as an electric PTO or EPTO when powered by a hybrid-electric powertrain, that in turn powers PTO driven accessories.
In some vehicles, such as utility trucks, for example, a PTO may be used to drive a hydraulic pump for an on-board vehicle hydraulic system. In some configurations, a PTO driven accessory may be powered while the vehicle is moving. In other configurations, a PTO driven accessory may be powered while the vehicle is stationary and the vehicle is being powered by the internal combustion engine. Still others may be driven while the vehicle is either stationary or traveling. Control arrangements are provided for the operator for any type of PTO configuration.
In some PTO applications the vehicle's particular internal combustion engine may be of a capacity that makes it inefficient as a source of motive power for the PTO application due to the relatively low power demands, or intermittent operation, of the PTO application. Under such circumstances the hybrid-electric powertrain may power the PTO, that is, use of the electric motor and generator instead of the IC engine to support mechanical PTO, may be employed. Where power demands are low, the electric motor and generator will typically exhibit relatively low parasitic losses compared to an internal combustion engine. Where power demand is intermittent, but a quick response is provided, the electric motor and generator provides such availability without incurring the idling losses of an internal combustion engine.
Conventionally, once a hybrid electric vehicle equipped for EPTO enters the EPTO operational mode, the electric motor and generator remains unpowered until an active input or power demand signal is provided. Typically, the power demand signal results from an operator input received through a body mounted switch which is part of data link module. Such a module could be the remote power module described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,402 to Kelwaski, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this reference. The switch passes the power demand signal over a data bus such as a Controller Area Network (CAN) now commonly used to integrate vehicle control functions.
A power demand signal for operation of the traction motor is only one of the possible inputs that could occur and which could be received by a traction motor controller connected to the controller area network of the vehicle. Due to the type, number and complexities of the possible inputs that can be supplied from a data link module added by a truck equipment manufacturer (TEM), as well as from other sources, issues may arise regarding adequate control of the electric motor and generator, particularly during the initial phases of a product's introduction, or during field maintenance, especially if the vehicle has been subject to operator modification or has been damaged. As a result the traction motor may not operate as expected. In introducing a product, a TEM can find itself in a situation where the data link module cannot provide accurate power demand requests for electric motor and generator operation for EPTO operation due to programming problems, interaction with other vehicle programming, or other architectural problems.
A hybrid-electric powertrain may solely power the PTO of the vehicle when the PTO is operating a PTO driven accessory adapted to only be utilized by a stopped vehicle, such as lift attachment, or a digging attachment. In some situations, the hybrid-electric powertrain is not capable of providing sufficient power to the PTO, and thus, the PTO needs to be powered by the internal combustion engine. In other situations, batteries of the hybrid-electric powertrain may need to be recharged. In both of these situations, if the PTO is being powered by the hybrid-electric powertrain, the PTO must be stopped, such that the internal combustion engine may be started to deliver power to the PTO, or to recharge batteries of the hybrid-electric powertrain. Therefore, a need exists for a system and method that is capable of shutting down a PTO that is being driven by a hybrid-electric powertrain, such that an internal combustion engine may be started to power the PTO, or to recharge batteries of the hybrid-electric powertrain.